Sink or Swim
Drink of of the night Elemental water Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount, be careful that it is a 20, sometimes they have d12's - per Adam) The Story * Hyllenae had exited the room. She follows the hallway and it circles back to the same room * Randal looks at the skull of the dragon and comments on how it is remarkable that a creature like it could have existed. * Dawnash continues to descend down the water in the well, there are crabs climbing on him. He keeps descending the echo of the water getting louder and deeper. Out of the edge of his vision, he notices some peaks, like mountains. He feels a pouch under his foot, he goes for it, and feels a dead body under him. Jingles asks if his balls are down there, Dawnash finds them on the body's, likely Belana, body. The party tries to decide if it is safe to go down. They wonder if there is anything for them to come down for aside from crabs and a deab body. He notices the mounds have other things sticking out, then realizes that they are mounds of gold coins. He yells up and says there is nothing down there. He tries to cast message, but he is out of range. * Trixie says she would rather not get wet and whether there is another way to get down, Jingles thinks about it * Dawnash grabs two handfuls of gold * Jingles thinks about casting Tenser's Floating Disk and Ada says she can cast it as well. They decide that she is a higher level caster than Jingles * Ada casts Feather Fall on everyone, Ando says up to get the party back up, he is also too large. Dawnash sits on the gold mound waiting. The party jumps down and falls slowly down, right around the pirate body * Jingles notices all the gold, then that the whole walls are moving down, being made of crabs * Trixie notes that even though he has a blindfold, she thought Dawnash was more aware of his surroundings, speaking about the gold. They speak a little around that treasure is not what they came for * It seems that all the stuff down here was probably made as offerings to the dragon * Ada says that they should be careful, the party doesn't see why, but it may be because the treasure may be cursed. Trixie thinks they should take the treasure and go * Hyllenae asks Randal if he knows anything about what is going on * The party discusses whether to try and take the treasure up or follow the water and see what else there is * Dawnash takes off his cloak, lays it out, fills it with 40 lbs of gold, ties it up and puts it on his back. It does not seem that anything happened when he took it. Trixie notices that there are no copper pieces, it's all gold or silver. There is also a copper goblet. Jingles puts 15 lbs of gold in one side pouch, 8 lbs in the other, and 20 in the middle pouch, since he already has his rug and bagpipes, apparently he has bagpipes, in the main pouch * Dawnash finds a Katar, similar to a long punch dagger. Amalthea sees a large clay vase, which catches her eye because it is different from everything else. There is a small depiction of a cat on the side, it is about 4 feet tall. Amalthea begins putting gold in it, making it heavier. * Lady Altrisha sees a dark metal blade, sharp, long, sharp ebony, some onyx in the handle, she hears something call her name out, almost in a whisper. Jingles heard his name said, he says hello, Altrisha hears hello in Jingles voice come back. She also finds a set of mismatched gloves. * The party, aside from Jingles, notices that the water is starting to come back. Jingles creates a Tenser's Floating Disk under where they came down. Hyllenae and Dawnash notice that the entrance to the well has been shut. Jingles and Trixie work on loading items and gold onto the disk * Trixie thinks about how much gold she can carry and still float. she hears the whisper again, telling her to keep digging, she finds a nice dagger about 9 inches long. She keep digging and nicks her finger on a cloudy black blade, the voice whispers "yes". She goes to grab it, and it disappears. She says hello, the voice whispers to her "Yes, we finally are one". They party levels out their gold so they can stay buoyant. * They all notice that the passage is now closed. Amalthea shoots an arrow and the well seems to have been closed, but Ando says that there did not seem to be a change. Dawnash swims over a bit to see where the water is coming from. Hyllenae thinks a bit on the story she saw on the walls earlier. * Dawnash remembers the acoustics changing when something was taken, but that does not seem to have really been related * Dawnash suggests they drop everything. Ada doesn't think it will help. Hyllenae uses theonosissp(from her oath), to cast Augury, she feels the Weal is something about the wall she saw, and the Woe is that they are trapped and this place is designed to kill people who take the treasure. Hyllenae asks Ada to ask Ando to tell her what happens in the panels in the hallway before it ends. They wait for his response. * Jingles casts Magic Missile at the top of the well and sees if it hits something solid or some barrier. * The party talks about what they should do, Dawnash says he is disappointed in them * Ando responses, having found the wall. They find out that he has to put a magic item in the bowl, but he doesn't having one. Nizruk does though. The party debates whether to have Ada cast waterbreathing or cast sending again to tell Ando to be Nizruk. * They have water breathing cast. As they get to the top, Trixie begins talking with an entity(she was going to use Awakened Mind to talk to Ando, but they are 200 feet down). They wait for 2 hours. Skeet was with them and swims over to go into Ada's helmet. They are nearing the 3 hour mark. Ada begins talking for a little. The party bubbles an argument about whether to to go down or wait. A while later there is an opening and Ada swims up. Tenser's Floating Disk faded after an hour. Trixie and Amalthea grabbed the vase when it fell. The party is pulled out by Ando. Nizruk is sitting to the side, and he pulls out his magic dagger, a ruby red dagger which he tells the party that he doesn't talk about and to pretend they never saw it. * Some of the party talks about how to go back down and get more gold * Dawnash pulls Ando aside to talk to him and tries to give him the gold he took before, but he dumps it onto the ground and tells Dawnash to look at the hall. Jingles hears the gold, and wants to check on it in a minute. Trixie goes to look at the hieroglyphs * Ando tells Dawnash to look at something, and barely fits into the room. It displays a mini city, with the same floor plan, but continuing on, recalling that behind the dragon head was caved in by lava flow * Amalthea asks Ada to look at the vase, she thumbs over the kitty carved into it, they also note that it is pretty fragile, which makes it even more odd that it survived down there * Jingles goes out and notices the pile of gold, then hears muffled voices as Jingles heads towards the room where Trixie, Dawnash, and Ando are * (Break) * First image was a commit, then an egg, than a dragon coming out of the egg, then it is as large as a house. The dragon was found by a boy. The boy and dragon bonded at a young age. The village was upset about what the dragon ate(likely the livestock). The dragon was shooed away, the boy was hanged. The dragon took out its rage on the town, leaving nothing standing, then taking out other towns feeding continuing to grow. It continues on the second wall, and there are people worshipping the dragon. The dragon told his followers to go to an island, the one they are on now. * The party all ends up in or near the room. Jingles is backing out of the room. Trixie continues to explain the story. This room looks newer than the others, likely made in homage to the others * Trixie continues to read. The cult found their new island and their new leader, only for the dragon to ask to be fed in gold and idols. It explains that the dragon lived in the volcano for a while, but knew that it was getting old and would die, with its last resting place being where it lies now. Dawnash asks Ando why he felt this room was special, he is directed to the third wall, which speaks of items, cursed items, and mounds of gold, that the dragon wanted as offering, as well as to keep so that they would never see the light of day again. * Jingles goes for the gold Ando left, but his hand is slapped from the shadows by Nizruk, who says that the gold is for Ando or Dawnash, then he fades into the shadows. * The chamber is detailed as being oval, but does not have anything about the tunnel where the water was coming from * Jingles looks at the third wall again, looking for anything that may indicate what items were cursed. It tells a bit about the ritual for giving items to the dragon. It also details the trap of putting an offering in the bowl, and if it is taken out, the person will be trapped until another offering is placed in * They think it is Salanak tunneling. There is nothing in the writing about a water elemental. In the city on the ground, there is a small, about 1 cm, blue jewel * Jingles decides which items to identify, he casts Identify on the Vase that Amalthea has, it was supposed to be a vase of endless water, but the spell was botched, and is a Vase of Endless Kittens, which lets out 10 kittens per round which last for a minute. * The party begins to exit, getting back to the acid pool, with the panels still up, back to where the skulls were, the door closing behind them. Ada casts Dancing Lights. Julian is sleeping outside, Dawnash flicks him a gold and sarcastically thanks him for his watch and keeps walking. Nizruk had put Julian's sword in a tree. The party continues their way back through the plant area, avoiding the area with the pollen. * There are longboats waiting for the party to take them back to the ship. Jingles tells them that they had a successful mission, even if they didn't get the amount of treasure they wanted. * Randal asks to be put onto his ship, as well as having part of the treasure. Ando asks Dawnash if they need to "deal" with Randal. * Captain Riley asks why Randal is on his ship, the party says they need to talk with him. Ada and Riley are in the room talking with the party about Randal and the status of the mission. After asking why Randal is bound, Jingles says he is a powerful magic user. Trixie lets the captain know that they didn't find as much as they wanted. They are informed that now is a good time to split the gold, which they have 123 lbs of gold, 1,230 pieces of gold(with conversion of 10 pieces per pound). Trixie says that that is all they were able to find, they had more, but lost it almost dying. She directs the captain to Ada to explain more of what happened. Trixie does not want to put in the gloves, but she did not put any of her items in, but is called out by Ada to put in at least the broach. * Jingles informs the captain that some of the items may be cursed and recommends that they deal with them later. Ada moves the items to the side, and they all begin counting the gold. * Trixie discusses with the captain about splitting the gold. Rakal is leaning on the dresser where the items are. Dawnash says that Randal was called a great magic user and he could prove his worth by looking at the items. ** Ring of Tramping, difficult terrain costs no extra movement ** Broach, +1 ac ** Piercer, Spear, opponent gets bleed effect, 1d6 per round ** Zen-ra the pierforator, powerful, magical * Dawnash asks Randal "In a perfect world" how he would be leaving this ship. Randal says that they owe him, and depending on how much they give him it will determine how much he talks. It seems that he just wants something magic out of this. Jingles checks the broach that Randal wants, to make sure that he was being honest. * Jingles asks Randal what he thinks a life is worth. Trixie tosses him the broach. He stands up a bit like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Ando escorts Randal to his ship. * Jingles, after a long silence, says that that broach may have been able to save any of their necks, and they gave it to Randal and that they should be careful with what they give to others in the future. * They see Mugsy running around naked and some laughing. Jingles yells out to him, he turns and look at them. Quotations "While you're down there Dawnash, can you grab my Balls?" - Adam, Episode 11 @ 17:17 "We are in an actual metaphor of being blinded by guilt" - Dawnash "But, I don't feel Guilty" - Trixie, Episode 1 @ 1:09:20